Snow
by Lyricalmiracle134
Summary: What happens when Christine is stuck at Erik's house for a few days because of an extremely terrible blizzard? I know the summary doesn't sound too good, but believe in me and read the story please.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, let me explain this story a little bit. This is a modern day E/C Fic, and also in this one Christine and Erik have known each other all their lives. He is four years older than her though, so she is eighteen and he is twenty-two. They are also bestfriends too. Now, ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

As Erik and Christine had their daily voice lesson Christine noticed something outside. "Erik!" She exclaimed as she bolted to the window. Erik sighed, but followed her to the window. "What? What's so special?" He grumbled, obviously wanting to return to their lesson. Christine scowled at him. "Erik, the lesson can wait. And besides, it's snowing!" She giggled, while clapping her hands together.

"Chrissy, what is so special about the snow to be exact?" Erik sighed, while running his hands through his dark hair. Christine playfully shoved him, "You of all people should know!" She teased, then noticing that he had his porcelain half mask on. "And you don't need to wear that stupid thing around me either!" She added while ripping off the mask and setting it down on the grand piano.

'My God! I've only been gone for about a year and when I get back he acts as though I just met him yesterday!' She thought with annoyance. With her arms folded across her chest, and her chocolate curls all in her face, Erik couldn't help but think that she was adorable. And of course he remembered! He just wasn't sure how to act around her when she got back from her high school class trip around the world.

"Of course I remember Christine! Winter is your favorite time of the year and you love snow. And I'm sorry for wearing the mask... Again." He sighed. He loved her with all his heart, he didn't want her to see him in his ugliness! Christine softened at this. "Okay, just making sure that you still remember. And you know that you don't need to wear that... That... Vile thing around me!" She said pointing to the mask in disgust.

"But... But don't you remember why I must wear it?" He asked softly. At this, Christine felt bad for yelling at him for it. But still... "Yes, Erik. I remember perfectly." She said, and it's as if they were both swept back into time.

* * *

_"Ha! Bet you can't catch me Chrissy!" A twelve year old Erik laughed as eight year old Christine tried to catch him. How did he get so fast? It's as if he doesn't need to put effort into it! "Erik! You know that you are way faster than me! Besides... I'm only eight and your twelve!" She panted, struggling to keep up. _

_"Wait Chrissy!" Another voice said. Turning around she saw Raoul. He was eleven and her friend, but she didn't like him as she liked Erik. In fact she pretty much adored him. As Raoul jogged up to them both, Erik couldn't help but clench his fists. 'Why does this little whelp always have to interfere with Christine and I?' He though angrily. _

_"What do you want Ralf." Christine asked, rolling her eyes. 'I never really liked him. He just keeps getting in the way of Erik and me...' She thought. Raoul scowled. "My name is Raoul, not Ralf. Chrissy." Raoul said rather crossly. Christine couldn't help but flinch. _

_That was Erik's name for her, and Erik's alone. She felt her face flush, but she knew that she couldn't lose it. Not yet. Shaking her mid-length curls she stepped to the side, her back turned to both boys. _

_"What am I gonna do?" She thought as Erik and Raoul continued to glare at each other. As she tried to think, she heard Erik and Raoul talking, but each word they said their voices got louder and louder with each sentence. _

_"Look, I don't want to fight-" Erik said, but was cut short but Raoul. "No, your just being a pansy." He retorted. Of course Erik did not like being called a pansy, everyone who knew him, knew that he was no such thing. _

_Trying to get his anger under control he looked over at Christine, who sensed that she should get Erik away from Raoul before something bad happened. _

_But being eight years old, it was kind of hard to drag an extremely strong twelve year old boy with her. "Erik, we should go now... Mom will have lunch ready soon." She said, hoping Raoul would leave them alone. _

_"Oh, lunch sounds good right now Chrissy." Raoul exclaimed happily. Erik's fists tightened. Oh, how he wanted to choke that smile off that boys face..._

_"No Raoul. It's just for Erik and me." Christine said firmly. But Raoul just did not want to listen, so he hooked his arm with hers and started skipping down the hill to her house. _

_"Raoul let go of me!" She shrieked as she freed her arm and pushed him. But, unfortunately, Raoul lost his footing as he tumbled down the hill. "Christine, are you alright?" Erik asked her.  
_

_"Yeah, I'm okay." Christine shrugged looking up at him with big brown eyes. Erik, turned to hide his blush. 'Why? Why her?' He thought. "Come on Chrissy... Let's go home." He said while offering her, his hand.  
_

_Christine bit her lip, 'Why is his face turning red?' She thought as she hesitantly took Erik's hand. 'So warm...' A small smile played upon her lips, relishing the fact that Erik was holding her hand.  
_

_Then, out of nowhere, Raoul came up behind Erik and tackled him to the ground, his arms around his neck. Christine brought her hands up to her mouth muffling the scream that emitted from her throat.  
_

_"Get off of me!" Erik growled before elbowing Raoul in the nose. Blood ran from Raoul's nose, and as his grip loosened Erik took his chance to get back to Christine.  
_

_"Chrissy! Come on, let's get out of here!" Erik called before running up to her. "Okay Erik." She murmured as he took her hand and ran.  
_

_He was so much faster than her, she ran out of breathe and speed in the first few seconds of running, Erik slowed down enough for her to catch her breathe but they had to keep moving. "Come on Chrissy! It's not too far, you can make it, you can-" His words were cut short as a very angry Raoul tackled Erik from behind.  
_

_"Erik!" Christine yelled as she watched the two boys tumble and roll down the hill. "This is for breaking my nose!" Raoul screamed as he took something out of his pocket and flipped it open.  
_

_Erik's eyes widened as he realized that it was a lighter for cigarettes. "What the-" Was all Erik could say before Raoul plunged the flame into his face. Then nothing seemed to exist._

_Christine ran towards them, stick in hand. "Raoul get off of him! Stop!" She yelled as she reached them. Erik was yelling at him to stop. Christine could smell the burning flesh and saw was Raoul was doing to Erik. Her Erik. _

_Pure red fury coursed through her. Running at full speed she jumped on top of Raoul and hit him repeatedly on the head over and over again until he got off of Erik. When he finally slumped to the ground unconscious that was when she stopped. _

_Then she turned her attention to Erik, who laid on his side, unmoving. Breathing hard, it took her a minute to catch her breathe before walking over to Erik. "Erik? Are you okay?" She asked. He shivered before moaning. "Erik?" She asked again. This time he rolled over and what she saw made her scream for her life. "Christine?" His feeble call was swept away by her screams.  
_

_.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for all the lovely comments! And I'm sorry that I haven't been updating until recently. My laptop broke and had to go in for repairs, but enough chit-chat, on with the story!**

* * *

_"Daddy! Daddy!" Christine shrieked as she stared at Erik. His face looked utterly gruesome... So red... So much torn and burnt flesh... "Christine..." He whimpered softly. She hesitated before closing her eyes. "Y-Yes Erik?" She stammered. "C-Can you please get y-your dad?" Was all he requested before falling unconscious. Letting go of her beating stick she raced down the hill and to the house that lay at the bottom. _

_"Daddy! Daddy! Help me!" She screamed until her father ran out of the house, "Christine!" He yelled when he ran up to his daughter. "What's the matter? And where's Erik?!" He demanded. Christine couldn't do anything but sob. "D-Daddy... E-Erik is hurt really badly. He fainted when Raoul burned his face..." She sniffled.  
_

_Gustave got straightened his back. "Alright Christine, go inside the house and I'll go get Erik." He asked her, but really it was more like a command. She wiped her nose across the back of her hand. "Y-Yes Daddy..." She sniffed before going inside.  
_

_When Gustave finally found Erik, with an battered up Raoul lying unconscious, he knew that there was something wrong. But when he got a look at Erik's face, it was just too horrifying. Could Raoul have actually done this to him? But Christine would never do such a thing, and Erik certainly wouldn't do that to himself either. 'He seemed like such a caring, sweet, honest boy..." Gustave thought as he picked Erik up.  
_

_(4 Years Later)  
_

_It was four years since the accident... Four years since Christine had talked to Erik. She was lonely, she really didn't have many other friends except for Meg. She liked Meg, and Meg was a fun person to be around, but she would never compare to Erik. Someone who Christine could actually talk to, and not be afraid of what she said. With Meg, every crude joke seemed to hurt her feelings.  
_

_It was quite annoying sometimes. Oh, how she wanted to spend time with Erik once more! She felt so mean just leaving him there, and when she went to visit him... 'Oh, God...' She thought while putting her hand up to her mouth and closing her eyes, which were glassy with unshed tears. 'He must hate me...'  
_

_"Christine? Where are you?" Came the sweetly, sometimes annoying, high pitched voice of Meg Giry. 'Maybe if I be really quite... She'll go away.' Christine thought as Meg's padding footsteps came closer, as Christine squished down smaller, the very tip of her nose touching her feet. Hiding behind a box that was bigger than her.  
_

_She slowed her breathing down so much, it was as if she wasn't breathing at all. "Christine... Christine..." She sang in a sing-songy voice which irritated Christine to no end.  
_

_After a few minutes of laborious breathing, little Meg gave up and walked away. Christine, sucked in a deep, rewarding breathe of air. 'That was a close one.' She thought as she slowly, got up and peeked her nose over the box. Meg was surely gone. 'Thank God.' She sighed as she got up and walked into her "Secret Hideout" Which was actually an huge, abandoned tree-house she found in a secret room in her basement. _

_It was the one place where she could get away from everything in life, it was so great! She would bring her flute and guitar down here to practice. This was the one and only place where she could actually think! _

_But, what great place is it when she had no one to share it with. And, Meg did not fit that picture, she would surely run off and tell EVERYONE in the entire 7th grade._

_No, that wouldn't do. She needed someone who could keep a secret, someone who would come down here and talk with her logically. She needed Erik. "I need to see him, and apologize for everything..." She whispered to herself as she sat down on her blue bean-bag chair. _

_Glancing at her watch, she realized how late it was. 'That's it. I can't do this anymore! Tonight, I will go see him.' She thought. Determination to get her friend back would not make her afraid anymore. _

_No, she couldn't be afraid of a physical appearance, he was her best friend for crying out loud! Sighing she got up and locked the secret door with the ancient key that she kept around her neck. _

_When she got back upstairs, Meg was gone. Christine suddenly felt kind of bad for ditching Meg at their "Play Date" But really, Meg just wanted to talk about boys, boys, and boys! What's the big deal about who's eyes are more beautiful? Or who is the cutest guy in the entire 7th grade? _

_Christine couldn't stand conversations like that. They were just too prissy and annoying. Yet Meg says she's too immature for boys, that she will grow into liking boys. 'Yeah right, maybe when I can grow fairy wings and fly.' Christine snorted. _

_Her Dad was cooking dinner "Hey Daddy! What are we having?" She asked before taking a seat at the dinner table which already had plates and silverware on it. "We, are having steak." Gustave said before taking a hot steak over to her. _

_She caught a whiff of it and her mouth began to water. She loved steak, but it wasn't her favorite meal. Nothing had become her favorite meal... Yet. _

* * *

_(2 Hours Later)_

_"Good night Daddy." Christine said as her father left the room and turned off her light. Since her Father goes directly to bed after she does (They both have to get up extremely early in the mornings.) Christine waited until she heard the lock click shut on her Father's door before she got out of bed and changed into jeans and a T-Shirt, plus her brand-new blue Aeropostale jacket._

_When she laced up her sneakers she grabbed her house key, just in case and climbed out of her window and onto the roof. In the cool Autumn air she saw the full moon with the stars laced around it. _

_She stood and admired the scene for a minute before coming back to reality. She had a mission and she was going to complete that mission too. She walked over to the ladder that she had put up earlier and started to descend it. _

_She jumped to the ground with a light thump, only because the last three rungs were missing. She quietly walked over to her bike and got on it, as she put on her helmet she looked back at her house silently praying that her Father was asleep by now. _

_Off she pedaled into the night. _

* * *

_When she finally pulled up in front of his house she was exhausted, but she had to do this and get it over with. Erik lived close, but he lived on the top of a steep hill which was hard to pedal up, so she was forced to get off of her bike and walk it up the entire hill. She was tired, but she was going to do this. _

_Determination gave her the courage and strength to do this. 'I have to tell him how sorry I am. And that I care about him, he's my best friend after all.' She thought as she parked her bike in a dark shadow of the tree's along his house._

_Erik lived in a huge Victorian house, so it had many secret hiding places. He could be in his 'Secret Study' but probably not. Christine worried over the past four years, he was now sixteen. What if he forgot all about her and found a new best friend? What if he already had a girlfriend so that he wouldn't have to be friends with a girl four years younger than him._

_Those worries and doubts plagued her mind at night all the time. Why did she care so much for him? Shrugging it off she reached her hand up to the big old Oak double doors to knock._

_"You shouldn't have come." That voice seared through her mind. She turned slowly, only to see him to melt back into the shadows. He had been there the entire time! "Erik, wait!" She cried as she stumbled after him. "Erik!" She tripped over a tree root and fell flat on her face. _

_When she picked herself up she looked around, only to find herself in his backyard. "Erik?" She whispered, while wiping the dirt off of her face. Suddenly ice-cold hands grabbed her wrists and pulled her into the shadows. _

_"What are you doing here?!" He hissed. Christine looked up at him with wide eyes. Four years and how much he had changed. His hair was longer, which he flipped out of his eyes, he had gotten extremely tall, he was dressed all in black, and he wore a white mask. _

_"I-I..." Was all that escaped her before his grip tightened. "Erik please stop! Your hurting me." Christine whimpered. 'Crap, I must have woken him up!' She thought. As he snickered. "What have you come here to do now? Scream at my horrid face again?" He seethed, his voice dripping with silent agony and pure anger. _

_In a flash he ripped off his mask before stepping into the moonlight. "What do you think of me now Christine?" He hissed, before pulling her close to his face. It had healed very well, but it's scars were saddening. _

_She was no longer scared, all she wanted now was him, his friendship. What had she done? "Why did you come back?" He asked her now, his voice dropping low. That voice... It was so beautiful... So deep. _

_Trying not to get carried away she took a deep breath. "I-I came back to say I'm sorry..." She said before trailing off. "Four years, and you come back saying your sorry?" He said, his voice dripping with sarcasm. His grip became so tight, when he threw her to the ground her wrist popped and she yelped as she held her hand. _

_He turned to leave her there when she launched herself at him, grabbing onto his leg. "Erik please! Don't treat me like this!" She cried, only to be kicked, but she held on. "Treat you like this? Christine do you know what Hell I have suffered because of this? And not having my best friend there for me?!" He roared. _

_"I cared for you Christine! I could have loved you! But when this," He pointed to his face "Happened. You left me, you left me and didn't look back. It hurt me, why Christine? Why!" He demanded, but I could see unshed tears in his eyes. _

_Christine knew that he was right, she was almost thirteen, it was time to grow up. _

_"Erik! I've, I've been wanting to see you ever since the accident! I never meant to leave you alone. Please!" She said, as she felt her first tears start to drip down her cheeks and onto the ground. _

_She crawled a little closer to him and tightened her grip on his leg. "Please... I-I missed you, I just want my best friend back. I'm s-so alone. Your the only one who really understands me. No one else. I really care about you Erik, I always have... __I know, I haven't been fair, and it was wrong of me to run. I was so stupid, so foolish. I-I just want you back. Forget all that has happened... B-But it looks like that's never going to happen. A-And I know that, that I don't deserve your forgiveness! _" She sobbed as she bowed her head, not standing to look into his disbelieving eyes.

_"I've regretted e-everything! It t-tore us apart. Four years, and I wish that I had stayed... I want, I want e-everything to go back to the way it used to be... You and me against the world Erik. You were my, my hero." Her voice raised slightly, from all the crying. It hurt Erik to see her like this. _

_"I'm, I'm, I'm so sorry! I-I've been wanting to tell you that for the past four years, yet I couldn't bring myself to do it. I thought you would hate me for it, and... It, it seems that I'm right. I'm sorry Erik! I'm so sorry... I just want you back! I'm sorry! Okay? Please, please... Don't hate me..." Her last three words came out as a whisper. _

_When she opened her mouth to say more, all she felt was Erik's arms around her, pulling her in. Sobbing, she buried her face into his chest, wrapping her arms around his waist. Erik couldn't deny his Angel. He would NEVER hate her, no matter what. He could be angry, but never would he EVER hate her! _

_Tears slipped out of his eyes and landed on her curls, they shimmered in the moonlight. Like stars. He missed her too, his heart ached for her everyday, for the past four years until now. He didn't want to be alone anymore, he pretty much had no friends, and it was a fat chance that he was ever gonna get a girlfriend. But he didn't care about that as long as he had Christine._

_Sighing, he realized how cold it was out. "Christine... We should go inside." He whispered to her. She looked up at him, with those wide, innocent eyes and he nearly melted. _

_"Okay Erik." She whispered. He cupped her face and kissed her on the cheek. Her eyes widened in shock and she looked at him dumbfounded when he pulled back. But, before she could say anything he picked her up bridal style and carried her inside. She was so tired, so emotionally drained, that she forgot about her Father and how she left her house. _

_She just wanted to be with Erik. Always, and only Erik. He moved swiftly, and silently through the dark. Climbing staircases carefully, and when they came to his Mother's room he slowed down considerably. _

_Once they were past, a few more turns and the opening and closing of a door, they were inside his bedroom. Christine had snuggled into his chest, while he gazed at her, he couldn't help but want her. 'She's almost thirteen, and yet she's so beautiful.' He thought with wonder, as he laid her down on his bed gently and quietly. _

_When he had tucked her in, and turned around to go and prepare a makeshift on the floor Christine had grabbed his sleeve. He turned around and gazed down at her. She was looking up at him with such a sadness, but yet such happiness. "Erik?" She whispered. "Yes Christine?" He answered._

_"Four years is too long... Will, will you stay with me?" She murmured while lazily patting the bed. Erik could feel his face burning. 'No stop thinking like that!' His mind snapped. He felt like such a perv. _

_He quickly shook the feeling, knowing as much as he tried to deny it, he wanted to sleep with her too. "Yes, Christine." He whispered as he went to the other side and slid under the covers. As soon as his body came in contact with her, she snuggled up to him and rested her head on his chest. _

_Erik couldn't help but smile, wrapping his arms around her, he closed his eyes and fell into the most peaceful sleep he has had in four years._

* * *

**Well, that's it guys! And my apologies to Hessian304, for delaying this chapter an extra night. For my computer selfishly destroyed some of this chapter. Well, stay tuned for more soon! **

**Lyricalmiracle134 OUT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for the reviews! I appreciate every single one of them! :) Now, onto the next chapter! Whoo, hoo!**

* * *

"Dad wasn't too happy with me, when your mom found us sleeping." Christine sighed, with a dreamy smile resting upon her lips. Erik smiled, oh how he loved to see her happy. "Erik... We should go outside and play." Erik's smile faltered. "What? Christine, we have a lesson to complete." He said firmly. Christine could feel her insides sinking "But... But, we've been at it for an hour. Can we just take a little break, and go for a little walk outside?" She asked, trying to put on her best puppy-dog face.

She didn't normally beg, but, when it came to Erik she sometimes had too. Erik could feel himself start to cave and give in to her, how could he say no to that face? "Humph... Fine. We, we can take a break." He said, obviously embarrassed for giving in so easily. But Christine just smiled knowingly. Erik was always going to be soft for her, always.

No way in denying that, no way in denying that at all. Christine quickly put on her cream colored Parisian coat, when she buttoned up the last black button she tied the cream sash around her tiny waist. Grabbed her black gloves and put on her hat she was waiting at the door within seconds. Erik didn't take too long either, wearing a coat similar to Christine's but a bit longer, almost like a Sherlock Holmes Trench coat! He put on his black leather gloves, adjusted his mask, and they were out the door.

Erik lived somewhat out in the country, but close enough to civilization in case he needed something important, or shopping for various things. "Christine, since we are going for your little "Walk" I want to take you down this one particular path. If that is alright with you?" He requested, ever so slightly glancing at her for approval.

Again, Christine granted his request with a smile and a nod. "Yes, of course Erik." She said. Erik quickly lead her down this snowy path. The trees were beautiful, their bare limbs trying to touch the sky, encrusted with snow, shining like diamonds. Christine couldn't help but stare in awe at the beauty around her. 'Erik always knows what is the best.' She thought happily.

She glanced at him as he walked, taking in every detail she could possibly memorize. She had never seen him so happy before. 'I wonder what's on his mind to make him so happy.' She thought as she got closer to him.

When she thought that he couldn't hear her, she came even closer, just about to scare him, when he whipped around and what you call "Gently" pushed her into a snow bank.

The cold made her gasp as she was enveloped in a frosty, snowy, cold embrace. "Erik!" She shrieked as she got up, only to see her "Best Friend" doubled over. "What the heck was that for Erik?!" She yelled as she made her way over to him. He tried to answer her, but he couldn't stop laughing. He just couldn't, it was just too funny.

He finally stopped laughing when he saw Christine staring at him awkwardly. Regaining his composure, he finally caught his breath. "You, you should have seen the look on your face! It was priceless! Oh, God! I wish I had a camera!" He pretty much exploded with laughter again.

Christine wasn't amused, well she was deep down, but she wasn't going to show it. She tried to give him the best stink-eye she could come up with. Erik, noticed this. "Aw, come on Chrissy! I'm just trying to have some fun! It's been a while since I've seen you!" Erik whined, but not hesitating to wink at her.

She could feel her cheeks turning red, and it wasn't from the cold. "Oh yeah? Well, here's some fun for you buddy!" She huffed before throwing a snowball directly at him. Erik didn't see it coming so he got hit square in the face.

His expression changed from amused, to shock as he wiped the snow from his face. Christine smirked triumphantly at him. "That's what you get!" She sniffed before turning around. Big mistake.

Erik saw his opportunity and took his chances. He ran silently towards her before completely scooping her off her feet. Swinging around in the air Christine didn't know whether to laugh of scream. Erik the held her in his arms bridal style before taking off at a run.

Christine was light, so her weight didn't slow him down at all. He didn't stop running until they were back inside his house. Laughing Christine couldn't help but get lost in his eyes. They were a cross between blue and green. Some days they were green, others they were blue.

His eyes fascinated her to no end. They always awed her, on the other hand Erik adored her deep soulful brown eyes. They were always full of something, whether it was happiness, anger, sadness, or confusion, he always thought they were adorable.

Erik set Christine down onto her feet, before stomping the excess snow off of his shoes. "That, my dear, was for asking for a break." He said, smirking deviously. Christine rolled her eyes before taking off of her coat, hat, gloves, and shoes. Erik repeated the same steps.

"Now shall we continue with our lesson?" He asked, offering her his hand. "Yes Erik, we may continue." Christine agreed before taking his hand and being led to the grand piano. "I think we should continue with our song, "Ave Maria" By Charles Gounod." Erik said before starting to play.

Christine, counted before starting to sing.

* * *

"Goodnight Erik. I'll see you again in a week. Thank you for the lesson." Christine said before putting her coat back on. Erik stood there, smiling, "Goodnight Christine, I'm glad your enjoyed your lesson. See you soon." He whispered as she smiled before turning and walking out the front door.

Sighing, he watched her go, not helping the feeling of loneliness and love that swelled in his chest. 'Will there ever be a chance for us?' He thought as he closed the door and started to pick up sheet music and empty coffee cups before returning to his room for the night.

As he settled down under his covers his mind wandered back to her. 'There could be a possible chance... If only some miracle would or could happen. And I would finally have a chance.' He thought as sleep overtook him.

Christine, though had a lot on her mind, and most of it was about Erik. As she drove back to her apartment she wondered if she truly felt something for him. But wasn't quite sure. 'What should I get him for Christmas? What would he want? And do I actually like him in that way?' She thought tiredly as she opened the door to her apartment.

Locking the door behind her, she went into her bedroom to get ready for bed. After brushing her teeth and changing her clothes, Christine lay in bed, the thought still bugging her. 'Part of me hopes he does, yet part of me doesn't... Why not?' She thought as sleep came and took her mind, but even in her dreams the still thought remained.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here is the start of something good! *Trumpet Sounds* Viola! Here we go!**

* * *

As Christine walked up to Erik's door with her gift wrapped, she couldn't help but feel nervous. 'This is our last lesson before Christmas. I hope he likes it...' She thought before lightly rapping on the door. About a minute later she opened the door and she stepped through and into Erik's kitchen. "Erik?" She called, normally he was either at his Piano composing, or here in the kitchen to greet her. He was always here. 'How Strange...' She thought as she set down her present on the kitchen table, which was cluttered with various objects, mostly consisting of Manuscript Paper, pencils, and the occasional dirty plate with some leftover food still on it. Sighing Christine cleared off all of the dishes that were left on the table and put them in the sink.

"Erik?" She called again, starting to worry slightly, he was never gone like this, there wasn't even a sound in the house. 'Maybe he's up in his room still.' She murmured before going over to the Piano. It was open, and since nobody was currently occupying the Grand Piano, I couldn't resist sitting down and pressing down on the ivory keys.

Pure simple bliss filled me when I heard the beautifully tuned piano notes flow as I started to play an old song I used to sing to Erik when we were younger. 'Friends forever...' His voice rings in her head. She smiled, after all these years, they still managed to keep their friendship going. As she thought about these things more and more, including her feelings for him, she mindlessly played as her thoughts overtook her mind.

She didn't notice the door open and close, until she felt a hand on her shoulder. Yelping she jumped away from the Piano, and blindly smacked whoever touched her. Well... Turns out she slapped Erik in the face and it wasn't exactly pleasant. "Christine!" He yelled, "What are you doing?!" Christine's face flushed red. 'Idiot! You slapped him!' Her mind screamed at her.

"Erik! I'm sorry!" She gasped as she gently touched his cheek, which was turning a pinkish red from the impact. He looked at her warily, "Christine... Are you okay? Why did you come so early? I was out picking something up. I wasn't expecting you for another half an hour!" He said. Christine's mind raced, 'A half hour early?! What?! Was I really so disoriented that I didn't focus on the time?!' She thought as she tried to think of something to say.

"Well... I thought that I would come a little bit early so... I could give you, you're Christmas present!" She said quickly while gesturing lamely to the wrapped package still lying on his table. Erik's eyes looked over at the present, he smiled, but then his smile soon faded. "What's wrong?!" Christine asked, obviously worried that something was wrong with it. "I-It's lovely Christine... I just feel bad because I haven't really gotten you anything... Unless..." He said with a playful smirk before pulling out a smaller package.

Christine's eyes widened, "Oh Erik! You didn't have to get me anything!" She said, but Erik just shook his head and pressed the mysterious package in her hands. "Remember though. We can't open them until Christmas morning!" He teased. Rolling her eyes playfully she punched him in the shoulder, "Shouldn't we get into our lesson now?" She said while laughing, Erik's eyes glittered with a playful light, something rare for him. "Oh alright little Miss. Christine." He said before sitting down at the piano. "Now, let's warm you up!" He said cheerfully, possibly because Christine actually touched his cheek. Even if she did slap him in the process.

* * *

Their lesson lasted longer than what they thought it would. Erik glanced down at his watch, "Oh my gosh! Two hours have passed! Time just got away from me, my apologies." He said while getting up. Christine tried not to look too disappointed, and thankfully Erik didn't notice. 'He seems to have a lot on his mind...' She thought as she gazed out the window. "Oh Erik! Look it's snowing!" She said excitedly, with a childlike fascination. Erik was banging around in the kitchen and paused momentarily to look out the window. "Oh, I guess it is... Um... Christine... Can I ask you something?" He asked shyly.

Christine turned around artfully, her long chocolate curls swirling out and around and then coming to rest against her waist again. Just watching that made Erik's heart flutter. "Would... Would you like to stay for dinner?" He asked quickly, bracing himself for rejection. But instead he was greeted with a hearty laugh, "Of course Erik! I would love to! Since I won't be seeing you for a few days..." Christine said, she could feel the blood rushing to her face.

"Alright, how do you feel about pasta and some salad?" He asked, chuckling at her expression. "Yes... Pasta sounds excellent!" Christine said smiling happily. 'Good, now you don't sound like a complete idiot.' She thought. "Erik... What are you doing for Christmas this year?" She asked while she watched Erik bring out a pot and fill it with water for the pasta. He hesitated, "I'm... Not sure..." He said hesitantly, "I guess I'm just staying home this year." Christine felt a mixture of different feelings, happiness and yet a little bit of sadness, because she felt bad about his family issues...

"Well... Would you want to spend Christmas with me maybe?" She asked shyly, avoiding his intense azure gaze. But instead of a rejection she got laughter. "What so funny?!" She demanded. Erik couldn't help but smile, she was just too darn cute sometimes. "Nothing... Ha ha ha... It's just funny... But yes, I would love to spend Christmas with you." He grinned. Christine returned the smile generously. "Alright, I think it will be fun! I'm going over to my Fathers in the morning but in the afternoon I can come here." She said.

Erik couldn't help but feel a little jealous. He didn't really have any family he could to and spend time with and have a good time. He pushed those feelings aside, 'Don't think that way!' He chided himself. 'Be grateful that she even asked to spend Christmas with you!' His thoughts were slightly foggy, he always liked her, but now it felt... Different... His feelings, deeper, stronger, more defined than before. "Alright... Let's get cooking! Cause I don't know about you, but I'm hungry!" Christine said while rubbing her hands together and smiling cheerfully. He chuckled once more, "Alright Christine... As you wish." He said before adding the pasta noodles into the boiling hot water on the stove.

* * *

"Wow! Erik, this is so good!" Christine exclaimed as she took her first bite of the elegant looking food in front of her. "It's funny that this is just pasta!" She giggled. Erik smiled, 'Wow... How did she get so incredibly beautiful?' He thought as he gazed at her. She caught his gaze and held it, before breaking away and blushing fiercely. Her chocolate brown hair looked so soft and silky in the light... He wanted to reach over a touch her soft spiral curls, but he stopped himself before he made a mistake that he would regret. "Yes, but this pasta is a very special recipe. So of course it's going to be different than your regular old pasta Chrissy!" He said playfully.

"Oh Erik." Christine said, but she kept her eyes lowered, her heart was racing! But, why?! When she finally finished her dinner she put her plate into the sink and Erik soon followed. "Want some help with the dishes?" She asked. Erik's heart felt like it was going to burst, why was she so nice? 'God...' He thought as he nodded his head and gave her a small, shy smile.

Christine returned it, she always liked his very rare smiles. They always seemed to make her feel better about herself and her life. 'Erik has always been there for me, I think now it's my turn...' She thought as she started to load up the dishwasher with all the dirty dishes that were stack high in the sink. "Dear Lord Erik! When was the last time that you washed you're dishes?!" Christine asked while she put the dish detergent into the little slot for it, closing it, and standing back up.

"Sorry, I just get really busy with my work that I sometimes don't have enough time to wash my dishes. Due to fatigue, and other matters." Erik explained. Christine rolled her eyes, "Your always busy Erik! Is there something going on?" She asked. At this Erik became slightly panicked. He didn't know what to do. "No, why?" He managed to get out, hoping and praying that Christine didn't notice his uneasiness.

Christine shrugged, "Oh, I don't know... But, thanks for dinner!" She said before grabbing her car keys and walking to the front door, closely followed by Erik who was thinking of ways to make her stay longer. 'Please God... Just give me a chance...' He thought as he grabbed her arm. "Yes?" Christine asked, regarding Erik with surprised eyes as his grip loosened on her forearm. "I'm sorry Christine... It's just that..." He looked out the window, and thank the Lord! There was an excuse, it may have not been a good excuse, but an excuse. "It's snowing pretty heavily out there... And I don't know if you should be driving..." He said quickly, he couldn't help but get lost in her eyes.

Christine's head snapped towards the window, and indeed there was a small blizzard taking place. "Yeah... Your right, I should probably wait until later, but at night it's not very safe either.. And I don't have anywhere to stay for the night either." She sighed, exasperated. Erik couldn't help but laugh at her pout, "Christine... Christine... Silly Christine... You can stay here if you want!" He said amused. Christine looked at him wide-eyed. "Oh Erik! You don't have to!" She exclaimed, but was silenced by him. "Christine, you are my best friend, of course you can stay here. I'll just sleep on the couch tonight." He confirmed.

Christine couldn't help but feel extremely grateful to her childhood friend. "Yes... I wouldn't mind, but I can take the couch if you-" She was cut off by Erik, "No Christine, you can have to bed. Seriously." He said. She shrugged, "Okay, whatever pleases you Erik." She said before plopping her keys onto the table and went to go sit down on the couch, "Hey, do you want to watch a movie?" She called to him as she surfed through the regular movie channels. "Uh, sure, be there in a minute." He said as he made his way over to the living room. 'Things may just be looking up for me.' He thought as he glanced out at the snow storm. 'Thank you God.' He thought as he took a seat next to Christine on the couch.

* * *

**Okay, so sorry that I haven't updated! I am fighting some really bad writer's block... So yeah... This chapter alone took me three days to write because of school and my studies. So sorry! I will try to update soon! And it's just I feel awful for not updating! Anyways, please forgive me, I'm also getting over Pneumonia. So yeah. Please read and review! Thanks! :) **


	5. Chapter 5

Alright** guys, I love all the reviews I'm getting. But I decided to answer some questions before I start this chapter. Okay, well the only reason Erik wasn't really serious the last chapter was because he has always been soft, extremely soft for Christine ever since they were children, he can't really ever stay angry with her, unless it was like the time in the memories or flashbacks. He actually had a reason to become bitter, but after that he came out of it. But, if you want a more serious Erik, well, don't worry it shall happen. ;) And what is Erik hiding? Well... I can't say sorry! But the mystery shall be solved soon! But, it won't be in this chapter! Sorry guys! But... A secret will be unveiled...  
**

* * *

Christine sighed as she sank into the pillows of Erik's bed. His bedroom was pretty much a dark satiny red, edged with black. His bed was made up of sexy red silk blankets, sheets, and pillow cases. She buried her face into Erik's pillow and inhaled, it smelled just like him. Musky, warm, and slightly that of mint. Everything has been awkward for her... She has these different feelings every time she gets around him. She gets really nervous and fidgety, her palms sweat, and she flushes a lot around him. 'Could it be?' She thought as she hugged the pillow to her chest as she rolled onto her back and stared at the ceiling.

She doubted herself, but there was that one part of her who knew that it really could be true. "Oh God..." She mumbled as she stared out the window and watched the snow swirling around outside their safe little home. 'I wish Erik was in here with me... I'm kind of cold...' She thought as she hugged the pillow for more warmth. She was dressed in one of Erik's shirts for something to wear to bed, and since it was so big on her the shirt fell all the way down to her knees. But she was still cold.

Shivering, she quickly got under the covers and pulled the quilts on top of her as well. 'God... Why am I so cold?!' She thought as she curled up into a ball. 'Erik... I swear, if you never turn the heat on I'm going to kill you in the morning if I survive the night!' She thought irritably. Then, she rolled over and felt her body start to warm up slightly.

* * *

Erik on the other hand doing alright... If you think that sleeping on a couch that was way to small for a grown man as tall as he was and it was freezing cold on top of that, is alright. 'I kind of regret saying that she could have the bed...' He thought as he shivered violently and pulled the blankets tighter around him. 'I thought I turned the heat on!' His thoughts were getting a bit messed up because of this freezing temperature.

But that didn't stop him from thinking of Christine, or going to his bedroom and asking to share the bed... 'No!' He thought as he gritted his teeth. He had to stay calm, he couldn't lose his trust in her, and he seriously couldn't afford to lose her. So tossing and turning and rolling around on the couch seriously didn't end well for him. He fell on the floor twice, and then he was too cold to get back up on the couch, so he just curled up into a ball on the ground.

It felt degrading, even for him, to be on the ground. But he couldn't help it. 'Dear God... I haven't felt this cold since I was kicked out of my house and was forced to sleep on a park bench when I was seventeen.' He thought as he clenched his teeth together, trying to keep them from chattering. "Christine... Christine..." He murmured again and again, until he sleep overtook him.

* * *

_"Pitiful creature of darkness... What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!" Christine sang, she sang as if her life depended on it. Erik's feelings welled up in his chest, passion, fury, love, and jealousy. He watched as she walked through what looked to be water, her white dress flowing all around her. She looked absolutely breath taking, before long she was in front of him. She closed her eyes and he felt her lips press against his. He could feel the blood roaring in his ears as he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss._

_Then as quickly as it had begun, it ended. She pulled away, tear filled eyes watching as he wept. "Take her, forget me, forget all of this. Leave me alone... Forget all you've seen! Go now, don't let them find you! Take the boat. Swear to me, never to tell! The secret you know of the Angel in Hell. Go now! Go now! And leave me!" He screamed, rage and agony seemed to seep from his very soul! He ran to where he may find some comfort... Too late to turn back... He collapsed in front of his Musical Monkey Box, where it started to play a sad tune._

_"Masquerade, paper faces on parade. Masquerade, hide your face so the world will never find you..." His voice rang out... Broken, lost. He always believed in those words. Ever since he came to the Opera House he believed that if he did hide his face, bury himself into the depths of this dark cavern, in hopes of forgetting everything, including his horrible past. He wanted to be numbed of this eternal pain. But all was in vain, it wasn't until he heard a slight shuffling behind him when he pulled himself out of his miserable reverie. _

_There she stood, her chocolate spiral curls slightly damp from water, the hem of that glorious white dress that he took such care to make was completely soaked. Even in this socked state, he would always find her beautiful. "Christine, I love... You." The words came out, from his heart and soul. Even though he had never known what it was like to be loved, he knew what it was like to love someone. She looked so sad... Her eyes seemed to have lost their happiness, that glow. What had he done?! How could he make her so unhappy?! She hesitantly walked over to him, took his hand, dropped that gold band that he hoped and prayed that she would always wear into the palm of his hand. Then she folded his fingers over it and pressed a gentle kiss to the back of his hand._

_Nothing more could break his heart more than this. The love of his life was leaving him! And he couldn't stop it. It didn't matter anymore though, life was already gone without her. He would live, but his soul would be dead, gone forever, just like she turned and she was gone... Her voice echoing throughout this dark Hell that had imprisoned him. He reveled in her voice, but then his heart shriveled when he heard her lover. He was always meant to be alone... "You alone, can make my song take flight. It's over now, the music of the night!" He bellowed, wanting so desperately to dive into the lake and swim after her. But he couldn't, he wouldn't ruin her happiness. This was for the better._

_Even though it was so hard, he turned away and sat down on his throne and covered himself. He didn't want to live anymore, but he wouldn't let the mob take him. He could do it himself. Then he tumbled into darkness before landing on the hay that cushioned his fall... He laid there, quietly weeping for his lost love..._

* * *

Erik woke with a start, it was that dream again! He had been having these dreams for a while now. But he couldn't decipher the message that seemed to to encoded within them. All he knew that Raoul was there, and Christine was there. Wiping the cold tears that he had wept in his sleep from his face he sat up, not sure whether to start the day now, or to try to sleep. He went with the first choice. Getting up and glancing at the time, which was 5:30 A. M. He walked into the kitchen and started to cook himself something to eat. His mind still jumbled from that mysterious dream...

* * *

**Okay guys! What did you think of that?! And, sorry if the dream was a bit dramatic! I had to be theatrical, because of course, you can probably guess where it came from. *Wink, wink* Well, thanks for viewing! And reviews equal love for me and my stories! :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**And here is another chapter my lovely followers! I hoped you liked the last chapter! And thank you all for the reviews! You guys encourage me to write more often and update faster, and of course staying on top of homework. School is hard but I'm getting a few days off, so a vacation! I will write and update as much as I can during that, which is in two weeks, but oh well! :) On with the story!**

* * *

Half frozen and wide awake Christine rose, jumped into her socks, and wrapped Erik's robe around her. 'It's even colder in here than yesterday!" She thought while she pressed her lips together trying to stop her teeth from chattering. Slowly opening the bedroom door she tiptoed to the living room, only to be greeted by Erik, who was making a fire in the wood stove he had. She didn't want to disturb him from lighting a fire, but she couldn't help smiling when he struggled to keep the flame burning.

After a few minutes the cold seemed to be all around her, pressing in. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and shifted her weight, her teeth nearly chattering. She really didn't want Erik to see her, because she never looked like a beauty queen in the mornings. But the floor creaked and Erik whipped around to see her. She could feel her face grow warm with embarrassment. But he greeted her with a warm smile, because to him she was always beautiful.

"Good morning Christine. How did you sleep?" He asked turning back to the fire. She walked closer to the wood stove, which was already slightly warm and felt like Heaven to her frozen body. "It was... Cold." She answered shivering again. Erik snickered, "Oh course it was cold! For some reason I think the heating system broke or froze during the night. But I swear I turned the heat on. But, now at least we have some heat." He said while gesturing to the fire. Christine shivered again, Erik noticed right away. "Are you okay? You should come right here near the fire." He said while patting the carpeting next to him.

Christine shuffled forward and plopped right down next to him. "I hate being cold..." She muttered as she leaned against his shoulder. Erik could feel his cheeks grow warm, but he hesitantly put his arm around her shoulders. She invitingly snuggled against him, "Erik, I had a weird dream last night..." She said as she watched the flames lick over the sticks and branches that he had put in there for kindling. This got his attention, all feeling of warmness were gone. He felt like someone had hosed him down with ice cold water, he got sudden goosebumps. "What was this dream about?" He asked timidly.

She shrugged, "It probably doesn't matter. It's just a dream right?" She said while giving him a nervous smile. Erik didn't want to leave the subject just like that. "Are you sure you don't want to talk about it?" He asked, Christine kind of shrugged again. "Well... Iw as in this dark cavern... In this white dress... And I was... Singing?" She answered questioningly. 'Oh God...' Erik thought, "Um, well... What were you singing?" He asked, hoping that these questions wouldn't arouse suspicion, but Christine just shrugged again, "Well, I was walking into a lake, and singing to some man... The words I was singing went like this, 'Pitiful creature of darkness... What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!' It was kind of weird..." She replied.

Erik's head spun, this was too crazy! "Um... Could you see this man's face? Do you know what he looked like?" He asked, pressing the matter. Christine just looked at him, "Why do you want to know? I mean I'll tell you, but I just think this is kind of weird why your so interested in my dream..." She trailed off. His Azure gaze never wavered from hers, why was he so tempting?! Christine shook her head before sitting up. Erik couldn't help but feel slightly hurt, mostly because he probably weirded her out. "Never mind..." He murmured. How badly he wanted her to stay, snuggled up to him and tired, but now he ruined that chance.

Christine looked at him sideways, "Well... I couldn't see the man's face. The only thing I could hear was his voice... It even kind of sounded... Um, never mind." She said after a few seconds pause. Erik couldn't believe his ears! It seemed as though that she had the same exact dream as him only from her perspective. He wondered what she felt, saw, heard. But since she didn't exactly seem like sharing any more, he decided not to push it."Are you hungry?" He asked, trying to change the subject to something else. At that moment Christine's stomach grumbled, "Um, yeah... I kind of am actually." She said, her cheeks flushing. Erik couldn't help but smile, "Well, let's get you something to eat then shall we?" He asked while getting up and offering her his hand. Christine gladly took it, "Well, being a gentlemen now are we?" She teased as he led her to the kitchen.

* * *

"Now... What shall we do now?" Christine asked Erik as they finished their oh so healthy meal of toast and hot chocolate. "I don't know... But it looks like we're still stuck here for a while." Erik said as he gazed out the window at the piling snow. It was coming down hard now, and he only had enough firewood for a couple of days... Unless he could get outside to collect more without getting completely overwhelmed by the winds, the storm, the biting cold. But he didn't think that Christine would be here for that long, because now snow storm could last that long right? He was pulled from his reverie when Christine started to mumble something. "Pardon?" He asked as he focused on her, Christine just smiled. "I said, 'Wow... It's really coming down hard now...' That's all." She said.

"I know... I hope it doesn't last too long though. I only have enough firewood in here to last us about three days." He replied. Christine raked her fingers through her hair, 'What should I say now? Why is it getting so difficult just to talk to him, let alone hold a conversation with him? And... How am I going to get home?' The thoughts raced through her mind as she stirred what was left of her hot chocolate around in her cup.

Erik on the other hand though didn't mind if she stayed longer, he liked spending time with her. They really haven't talked ever since last year... 'I should probably ask her about her trip around the world... Or more about why she loves the snow so much.' He thought, grabbing at what he could talk about with her. "Um... Christine?" He asked, he watched in wonderment as her spiral curls fluttered around and then settled when she turned her head towards him. "Yeah Erik?" She responded. "Um... I was wondering if you would want to tell me about your trip around the world last year." He asked politely. Her smiled brightened, oh how she has been waiting for this moment!

"Oh, I had the best time! I went to China, Japan, India, South Africa, Paris France, Jamaica, and Australia. Oh, it was so much fun! I got to ride elephants in India, had sushi for the first time in Japan, petted a Panda in China, got chased by wild elephants in the tourist jeep in South Africa, Swimming with dolphins in Jamaica, that was so much fun! And in Paris I went to the Paris Opera House! It was amazing! I got to see the Opera Hannibal, and, it was just, AMAZING!" She yelled while throwing up her hands in the air laughing. Erik couldn't suppress a smile, if he could name one thing about her that he adored, it was her childish joy and wonderment of the world. She always managed to see the beauty of it, and was so innocent of the bad part of it.

"I'm glad that you had a great time." He said as he took a swig of the last of his hot chocolate. "Yeah... But to be honest I wish I had my best friend with me, you." She said quietly. "It just would have been more fun." She added quickly, but Erik thought other of it. "Yeah, well, I missed you. It's been a while since I have actually seen you and have actually had an actual conversation." He told her truthfully. Christine turned her head so that he couldn't see her face, and the brilliant scarlet blush that was painted onto her face. "Yeah... Same here. I've missed our time together." She admitted.

"Oh... And may I ask just one more question?" Erik asked once more. Christine nodded, "Sure." Erik took a deep breath, "A couple of days ago you said you loved snow, you've always said that but, I want to know why. You haven't exactly shared that with me yet." He said. Christine just smiled at him, "It's perfectly fine to ask me, well, I love snow because it's beautiful, cold, nice, and romantic sometimes..." She said, the firelight danced in her eyes, "I've always loved snow though, to me, I think it represents what is to come and what will come, and it just has to happen randomly, wherever the wind blows it comes to me. And it seems to tell me it's secrets with just it's beauty. It's a secret that needs to be unlocked and it's been an enigma how to. But in time, I know the key to this answer will come." She continued, while staring at the glowing embers of the fire.

Erik nodded, the answer was logical, and if you knew Christine, this was just the kind of thing she would love. Christine seemed so lovely right now, she was in her leggings and his T-Shirt, and wrapped in his red satin robe. 'She's so beautiful. But, she would never love me...' He thought while Unconsciously touching his mask. Christine rolled her eyes again, "Erik, hey, stop touching your face, nothing is wrong with it!" She scolded, Erik couldn't help but smile. "Yeah, well, sorry. It's a habit." He said. 'Lame excuse.' He thought when Christine gasped. "Christine! What's wrong?!" He asked. Christine turned to him wide-eyed, "Erik... In two days is Christmas... I have to visit my family by then! If this storm won't let up I won't be able to go!" She gasped. Erik could've slapped himself, he'd forgotten all about Christmas and Christine's plans. What was he going to do now?

* * *

**Alright guys! That's it for now! I'm sorry that I took a while to update, anyways, reviews are love and thank you for reading! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello there! I'm sorry that I have not posted for a very long time. School just got really busy, but here is another chapter to Snow! :D How do you think Erik will react?! **

* * *

Chapter 7

Shaking her head she started to pace madly on his carpet. "Oh God... Erik! What am I to do?! They haven't seen me in three years straight and this was going to be the year that I could finally visit them!" Finally she stopped her pacing and sat down on the floor with her head in her hands as she moaned, "Oh no..." She sighed. Erik looked helplessly at her distraught face, for once in his life, he was at a loss for words. He knew how much her family meant to her, but deep down he really didn't want her to go, sometimes he envied her family. For many reasons of course, some of them because he, himself had never had a true family that loved and cherished him. His mother died of cancer when he was four and his father turned abusive and destructive when that happened. He was always beat mercilessly. And when the teachers noticed the bruises on his face and body and asked about it he would always have to lie and say that he fell out of a tree or that he fell off his bike.

He hated his father. He hated him to the very depths of his soul, he hated that man. Sitting down beside her he was silent.

* * *

_"Please father! Don't hurt me!" Cried Erik, only ten years old, begged for the cruel, twisted man to stop. "You think that I'm going to stop after you killed her?! Oh, no you little shit! I'm going to make you pay! Murderer, killer, YOU'RE the one who has hurt me and your deceased mother!" The cruel words he said grew louder with each blow of the leather belt. Erik screamed out in pain as another angry red welt was made on his back. "How is it my fault...? What did I ever do to mommy?" He whimpered, longing for his mother to come and hold him and make the pain go away. He had been longing for his mother for six years now, and he knew that it was just a dream that she would come back.  
_

_"How is it your fault?! Are you really going to ask me that?! If she hadn't given birth to you, she would have never had gotten sick, and she wouldn't have died! She DIED because of you, you little bastard!" His father screamed at the top of his lungs before the belt came down with such force that when it came in contact with Erik's delicate and welted skin, it broke open one of the welts on his back drawing blood. The poor boy screamed in agony.'What have I done?!' He thought as he curled up on the floor of his bedroom and sobbed, the blood pouring off of his back. Oh how it hurt! It burned like the fires of Hell were there lighting his back on fire.  
_

_But he was growing more used to these beatings ever since they started a five years ago. As he slowly slipped into oblivion, all he can hear is his father's evil cackle. _

* * *

Erik shivered from the horrible memory. But he tried to not let it bother him, because shortly after that he met the most beautiful Angel that saved him from Hell itself. Quiet sobs finally shook him from his reverie, his gaze shifted to the hunched over figure who had her back to him, now her shoulders were slumped, her hands covering her face as she cried quietly. "Christine, please... Don't cry." He murmured as he gently put his hand shyly on her quivering back.

She quickly turned and flew into his arms, her tears staining his shirt. But he didn't mind though, if this was the excuse to be close to her like this, it was worth it. He gently wrapped his arms around her, completely enveloping her. She sniffled as she rested her small chin on his broad shoulder, her soft curls tickling the good side of his face. He inhaled her scent gently, savoring it while patting her on the back awkwardly. "It's okay Chrissie. It really is okay." He mumbled as he stroked her hair gently. Eventually she calmed down enough to stop crying and then sat up facing Erik and took two of his hands and gave him a watery smile. "I'm sorry I did that... It was rather, childish of me I suppose. And I'm sorry that I got your shirt tear-soaked." She sniffed, giving both of his hands a squeeze.

He felt like he was in Heaven. Christine hadn't held his hand since they were kids, she only held his hand if she was either scared or really sad.

* * *

_"Come on Chrissie!" Erik said, walking ahead of twelve year old Christine entering the "Haunted Forests" That they set up for Halloween. "Okay Erik... I'm coming..." She murmured as they entered the dark forest. They walked through and when they were about a fourth of the way to the exit the first series of jump scares came up making Christine shriek with fear as she clung to a laughing Erik. "It's okay Christine! They aren't going to hurt you." He said rather smugly as he peeled the trembling girl off of him and continued to stroll up ahead. _

_"Erik! WAIT!" She shrieked and ran to catch up with him, holding his hand tightly as she did so. Looking down at their hands intertwined with one another, he lead her through the Haunted Forests with a rather bubbly feeling in him. He felt so... In love. When they finally reached the exit Erik was practically carrying Christine as she clung to him in terror, but he really didn't mine. He enjoyed the feeling of her pressed up against him, even though he mentally slapped himself for being such a pervert._

* * *

"I'm sure that the storm will pass Chrissie. There isn't anything to worry about." Erik soothed Christine as she ran a slender hand through her curls. "Yeah... Maybe I'm just too stressed out... I'm sure it will pass." She said, reassuring herself. Erik glanced out the window doubtfully as he watching the snow beat against the windows. 'I really doubt that your leaving tonight...' He thought, as a small smile formed on his lips.

* * *

**And there is Chapter Seven! I hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review, because they are love! Anyways, I wish you all a good day! Goodbye until next time! :) ~ Lyricalmiracle134**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey, it's me! I'm sorry for the delay about updating. It's just been really, really busy lately. And on top of that is a serious case of writer's block. Anyways, on with the show!**

* * *

Chapter 8

Later on in the late afternoon, Christine and Erik sat together on his sofa while watching a movie on Netflix since the cable was down. They got the news about the weather from the internet, so far, it was pretty bad. Lot's of traffic were stuck on the highway and roads due to the storm and snow buildup. There had been some crashes as well due to black ice. "It looks pretty serious..." Christine murmured as she checked her iPhone again as she had been doing for the past forty minutes. Erik pulled the dark, soft, red fleece blanket around them tighter, wanting to feel her warmth. "Yeah... Do you think you should leave tonight?" He asked rather slowly, not wanting her to know that he secretly wanted her to stay with him, but not for just the night. Possibly forever.

She sat there, staring down at the glass panel of her iPhone as it glowed and went to sleep. "I... I'm not sure... Hm... Well, I guess one more night wouldn't hurt..." She murmured as she looked back up to the screen as the movie "Ratatouille" played. Erik's heart fluttered and started to rapidly beat. 'Maybe I do have a chance... Maybe-Maybe I can actually do this. And this time I won't let her go.' The thought crossed his mind as he nervously glanced over at her face, radiant with a kind of happiness, that would make people jealous over. She was perfect to him. And that's all that mattered right? He bit his lip before looking down at his hands. They were so big compared to hers... But whenever they held hands when they were younger, it always felt right. There was nothing awkward between them ever, even when he started to fall for her.

It physically hurt him to love her. The ache was so strong that it just hurt, it kept him awake most nights. But since she has been staying with him, that ache seemed to dull slightly, because she was with him. As long as she was near, he would be content. A small smile graced his lips as he thought of that small promise that they had made so long ago, his mind drifted back to that place.

* * *

_Erik had just recently been beaten by his father, but since he was about fourteen now he could get out of the house without anyone knowing. He was running through the streets clinging to the shadows at a very late hour. And before he knew it he found himself in front of Christine's house. Quickly and quietly he climbedd the large oak tree that was just outside Christine's window and gently knocked on the glass pane. After waiting for a few minutes perched atop a thick branch, Erik waited as he saw a little but of movement from within, then a very tired wide-eyed ten year-old Christine opened the window. But the fear that was in her eyes soon vanished as she saw who is was. "Erik! What are you doing here?" She whispered, frantically motioning for him to come in. _

_With cautious and quiet actions he climbed through her open window and sat down on her carpeted floor. "I just thought I would come and stop by." He replied as he gently plucked at the carpet. But Christine wasn't going to buy it, "Is it your dad again?" She asked, her voice sharp but questioning. Erik hesitated for a second before nodding. "Erik! Why don't you report him? Or at least do something about it?!" She said, her voice rising before she clapped a hand over her mouth. "Who is going to believe me?! No one. My dad is so loved by everyone it sickens me." Erik replied bitterly, gently rubbing the harsh welts the belt made on his back. _

_"Let me see Erik." Christine asked moving closer to him. "No, really I'm fine Chrissy..." He said, but her eyes narrowed and for a ten year old girl, she really seemed like she was a lot older. "Let me see them Erik." She demanded, her voice slow but firm. His walls crumbling, Erik turned around and lifted up his shirt, only to clench his eyes shut when he heard the soft gasp that emitted from her mouth. "He... He did this to you? What... What a monster." She said as she gently traced them lightly with her fingertips._

_"I'm the monster..." He said through gritted teeth as he seethed cold hatred for his father. "No your not Erik! Don't even say that! You're not a monster! He is the monster for doing this! It's not your fault it never was!" She said as he put his shirt back down. Even though she coudlnt' see his face, she knew that he was close to tears. "Oh... But it is my fault... I... I hurt her..." He murmured. "Who have you hurt?! You are not the kind of person to hurt someone." She said surprised. Erik's shoulder's slumped down as he hung his head, "I killed her." He whispered, the guilt and sadness and hate welling up inside him, he felt like he was going to burst any second. _

_"Who?! Erik!" Christine asked coming around to face him. He shook, "My mother." That was the only answer that he could say. "Erik! That was not your fault! It was just her time, it was not your fault. You did not kill her and your dad has no right to blame you for that. Things happen, it's life. It's not your fault whatsoever." Christine said, moving a little bit closer as Erik buried his face into his hands. "I feel like I'm so alone..." He sobbed. Of course he would never cry in front of anyone else but Christine because he trusted her. He didn't lift his head up until he felt a pair of arms gently wrap around his shoulders. _

_He opened his eyes to see that Christine was hugging him, her chin resting on his shoulder. "Erik... Your not alone. You're never alone. I'm here. You have me." She whispered into his ear. He sniffed, "But... I'm sorry to say... But you are going to leave me... Like everyone..." He murmured as he buried his face into her chocolate curls. Christine gently patted his back, "You are so silly Erik. I will never leave you. Ever. And that is a promise." She whispered before pulling back and looking into his eyes. "You... Promise?" He asked quizically. She smiled at him, "Yes. I pinky swear. And I never break pinky swear promises." She said before offering her pinky out. Erik eyed it, before linking his pinky with hers._

* * *

That memory was so bittersweet, but he cherished it, because he knew that she really meant that promise. And he would always be there for her, no matter what. "What are you smiling about?" Came her sweet voice. He blinked, coming out of his reverie before looking over at a Christine who was giving him a weird look. "Nothing my dear. Just... A sweet memory." He replied before she put her hand over his and squeezed it. "Well, I bet it must have been a good memory then." She said before giggling slightly.

"Yeah. It was." He said while she rested her head on his shoulder and continued to watch their movie. But a few minutes later, she was moving slightly and he looked down only to find that she was fallen asleep. 'Oh my darling Christine... As radiant as the sun...' He thought as he looked down at her sleeping face.

* * *

**Hey there guys! I am so sorry that I haven't updated in a very long time! I feel like such a jerk! But now I am on Summer vacation and I have time to write more. But just to let you guys know, next chapter is going to be... Well, I'll leave that for you guys to decide. Lyricalmiracle134 OUT!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Back guys! Hahaha, and in case my reply to Angel's Wings didn't show up, well here is a message to you! I read your very lovely review, and don't worry, it didn't bother me at all! Erik is amazing! And don't you worry about drama. Cause there is gonna be a lot of it soon. Trust me. ;) And I can't wait until you get an account soon because I would love to talk to you some more! And of course read your stories! :D Anyways, enough of me talking, on with the show!**

* * *

Erik waited until their movie had finished before he decided to move, gathering the one thing that kept him alive all this time up into his arms he carried his Little Angel into his bedroom. Laying her down onto the beds red satin sheets, which contrasted to her ivory skin, he went to one of his drawers and opened one of them to pull out a thick red satin feather blanket. 'If this doesn't warm her up, I don't know what will.' He thought as he gently pulled the blanket over her and tucked her in. 'I could...' A little voice echoing his first thought. Shaking his head, he tried to escape the images that his deepest and darkest fantasies had created. 'You pervert!' He chided himself harshly. He wouldn't dare touch nor harm this beautiful young woman that laid before him.

He promised himself that he would not let any harm come to her, even if it was from himself. Sitting down on the edge of the bed next to her sleeping form he gently smoothed her frivolous curls back from her forehead, only for the stubborn curls to spring back into place. He sighed, wishing that she knew what he actually thought of her, what he actually felt for her. All those times during their lessons when she would always ask how she did, he would always nod and say that she was making fine progress, but could work harder at it, very few times he would praise her. To see the disappointment that she felt in herself reflect deeply in her soft brown eyes hurt him deeply.

'Oh, if only you knew how many times that I want to praise you. How many times I think that you have done flawlessly, but you are my student, and I must criticize you because I am your Maestro.' He thought as he let his hand come back to his side slowly as he watched her sleep, it just fascinated him. His heart ached, but there couldn't be anything more to help him. Getting up, he stood over her sleeping face before he bent down so that his face was right next to hers, "Goodnight my Angel... My Christine that I adore." He whispered into her ear before planting a gentle kiss onto her rosy cheek. He stood up slowly, his eyes fixated on her face, which in her sleep a small smile formed on her lips.

With that, he turned and left the room quietly closing the door behind him. 'Well, I guess it's time to go to sleep.' He thought as he walked back over to the couch that would be his bed again for a second night. As he propped the pillows up on one end side of the couch, he casually laid down while pulling one of his spare blankets over him. With all the lights out, the room was pitch black, the darkness seemed infinite. Erik stared up into the darkness as he let his thoughts run wild for what seemed an eternity before slipping into oblivion.

* * *

_"Christine... Oh my Christine... How could you do this to me? I loved you!" He screamed at the top of his lungs as he lay on the cold ground of the graveyard. "I thought... I thought that you felt the same way... How could I be so weak?! How could I be lead so far astray?!" He bellowed as he pounded the ground. Oh how he hurt. It felt like an ice cold dagger was stabbing him repeatedly. Sobbing he tried to control himself, but he just couldn't. She was the only thing that made him feel human, that made him feel sane. "Why?! Why... Why... Why..." He trailed off as his tears choked him. _

_With shaking fingers he touched his cold frozen lips, squeezing his eyes closed as he tried to remember the feeling of her lips against his. How warm and soft they were. Trying to steady his breathing he collapsed onto the icy ground, weeping pitifully. He knew it too, but he didn't care now what would happen to him. "Let me die... Let me die... Why won't I die tonight?!" He moaned as he opened his eyes slightly, before rolling over onto his back to stare up at the clear night sky. Oh how it angered him the way the stars shine, as if to mock him. "If there really is a God up there, then let me die! If you really are there have mercy on my soul and end my suffering!" He screamed. _

_Knowing that it was pointless it made his fury worse because he knew that God was never there for him in the past, why would he be here now? Gripping the frozen ground he looked up to the sky once more, "I hate you! I hate you! This is all your fault! Your the one who gave me lift, your the one who did this to me! Why?! Why?!" He screamed, rendering his throat raw. Turning over onto his stomach he laid still and silent for a moment. _

_"I have no one else to blame but myself..." He mumbled, and as he heard him say the horrible ugly truth. He knew that it was true, all of this was his own doing. "I must end this monster. He musn't live any longer." He whispered to himself as he grabbed his dagger that he carried with him for his own protection. Aiming the tip of it directly above his heart, he stood up and looked up to the sky again. "If there really is a God up there... I'm sorry... And I only wish that you will have mercy on this poor and wretched soul..." He said gravely, only to see the stars twinkle in reply. _

_As a cold tear rolled down his cheek he closed his eyes, "May this horrible ugly beast be put to rest. Once and for all." He whispered to himself before plunging the dagger all the way to it's hilt into his chest. As he felt himself fall onto the cold ground, his last fleeting thought was, "My Christine... I am deeply sorry for this... I love you..."_

* * *

Erik woke up with a start, his heart pounding in his chest. Did he just witness a man that could be him kill himself in this dream? 'What was that?' He thought as he ran his hand over his chest, over the area right over his heart where he had a birthmark. It looked just like the gaping wound the man had in his dream, but without the dagger buried into his chest. He sucked in his breath, 'No way...' he thought as he jumped off of the couch and walked swiftly to his bedroom. He was opened the door only to see Christine standing there, looking rather shaken. "Erik!" She exclaimed as he stopped dead in his tracks. "What is it?" He asked steadying his breathing.

She looked at him closely, "You look frightened... Did something happen?" She asked. Erik then smirked, "I should ask you the same thing. Because, well, you look pretty shaken yourself." He flashed back. She crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes at him with her unruly and rather unbrushed hair flowing around her, the sight nearly took his breath away.

"Let's just say I had a really weird dream... What about you?" She said rather seriously. It made his heart thump, 'Did she have the same dream that I had?' He thought before replying, "Yeah, I had a pretty weird dream myself actually." She cocked her head at him, "What was it about?" She asked. Even though he wanted to talk about it, he decided against it. "Let's go to the kitchen and have some breakfast... And then we'll talk." He said rather nonchalantly.

Letting out a frustrated growl Christine bit her lip and lazily followed her childhood friend to his rather nice and expensive kitchen.

* * *

**So guys... I'm sorry if this isn't a very good chapter. But tell me what you think please! Reviews are really good feedback to tell me how this story is going. And there should be another chapter up soon! I promise! Thanks! ~ Lyricalmiracle134**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello there! Here is another chapter! To: Angel Wing's I hope your mother says yes to you making an account! Because I would love to read your Fanfic's! And let me just say, your a BOSS yourself!**

* * *

When they both entered the kitchen Erik motioned for Christine to sit down at the table before walking over to the cupboards, "What would you like to eat?" He asked his back to her. Christine rolled her eyes, "Um... Anything is fine." She replied absentmindly. Erik shot her a look over his shoulder, "That's not a good answer. Your too passive with your answers my dear." He quipped. She grimanced, oh how she hated it when he told her that. "Erik, you know that I am not 'too passive' but since your never going to leave me alone about this, fine! I would like some scrambled eggs with two slices of toast." She growled. Erik tutted, "Quite a plain choice of breakfast... But whatever you desire." He said before getting out a medium sized frying pan and putting it on the stove before turning the heat to medium.

Then he got out a cereal bowl and cracked two eggs into it before taking a clean fork and mixing up the yolks into a nice bubbly yellow froth. Then he gently poured the mixture into the heated pan and started to stir it around a little bit with a spatula before he seemingly waltzed over to the toaster and popped the two pieces into it. Christine just watched him from the table, mesmerized. 'He always seems to do everything with such a gracefulness.' She thought. As he was busy preparing his own meal her mind thought back on her exotic dream she had previously.

* * *

_"Christine... Oh dear Christine..." A voice, soft and light called to her. Opening her eyes, she couldn't see anything else but a blinding white light. Looking around her, she seemed to be floating in midair, her arms spread out and she was wearing a beautiful cream colored dress. It was so elegant, as it swirled around her. Bringing a hand up to her face, she felt the dress shift slightly before settling again. Peaking her curiousity she looked down at herself and saw that the dress was indeed made up of small little beads of light. Which shifted and shaped itself to her with every movement she made. "Hello? Is someone there?" She called out into the seemingly empty space. _

_"Oh Christine... You must help him." the same voice spoke again. But this time it was so faint and so distant, the words merely echoed to her. Startled Christine tried to move, but couldn't. She was stuck on the spot. "Who are you? What do you mean?!" She demanded. But the only reply she got was a slow and steady sigh. "My dear, don't waste time. This second chance was only bestowed upon you both because of a simple wish that he made before he lay dying..." This answer only confused Christine even more, trying to shift to see if she could find the source where this voice was coming from. __"What second chance? What do you mean? Who are you?!" With each question her voice became more and more frantic. _

_There was a slight tangible hesitation in the atmosphere before Christine was moving into an upward position, floating in place. Then in front of her countless of the little golden light orbs were gathering together from all over then rays of light reached out and nearly blinded Christine. Then the light faded and in the it's place was a beautiful women dressed in an exquisite ball gown with white opera gloves reaching up to her shoulders. Christine stared in awe as the women turned around to face her, the little diamond clips in her hair shimmering like stars. "Christine... Oh Christine..." She said, her voice was soft and sweet like a delicate songbird._

_"Who are you?" Christine asked still staring in awe at the beautiful women. She smiled, before joining her hands together, "I am Christine Daee." She whispered as she watched Christine's face which changed from confusion to shock to disbelief. "What?" She said as the women just nodded her head in a silent reply. "How are you, me?!" She nearly shouted, nerves wracking her body. There was no way that this could be real. "I know that this seems unreal, but yes. I am you and you are me." Christine replied to the confused teenager. "Oh stop it with the poetic and mysterious answers! Just tell me already!" The younger one yelled, clenching her tiny hands into fists.  
_

_The elder one sighed, "It's a very long story. But the truth is, I had to speak with you as soon as I learned that you, we, us were given a chance to start over again with Erik. We could possibly get our happy ending, the one that I was too ignorant and stupid to see that it was him all along. Christine, I loved Erik so, so much. But I chose Raoul over him because the feelings that I had for him wasn't love. It was just a fondness, which I had mistaken for love. But I realized my mistake too late. I couldn't go back and Erik had been long gone. But now here we are, here you are with him. I guess God decided to give us a better chance to rewrite our story, the one that fate had written for us before destiny changed it. I loved him, Christine. And I know that you do too, we are one and the same." She finished her explanation. _

_As this information sunk in, Christine couldn't believe it. This was her past self, and she had come to her to warn her and tell her everything that had happened. And then she realized, deep down in the darkest most secretive place in her heart, that it was true. She really did love Erik. But she had one more question, "Does Erik know?" She asked slowly. The elder Christine gave a small delicate smile. "I know that Erik will tell him and show him in the most mysterious way possible because he is the Phantom of the Opera." She said her eyes growing misty and distant. 'She's probably thinking of him now.' Christine thought as she drew in the informaion once more from her. _

_"My time is running short. I must go." The Elder Christine said, and just as the words left her mouth, everything was beginning to dissolve. "W-What?! No! Wait!" Christine yelled, trying to get to her other self, reaching out her hands desperately. "I believe that you can do this Christine. Alter the story, turn it back to the one that fate had written for us, before destiny changed it all..." She said, before fading her words echoing softly before Christine closed her eyes and all fell into darkness._

* * *

"Hey, are you just going to sit there and let your food get cold?" Erik said nudging her. "What?" Christine said, breaking from her silent reverie. Erik rolled his eyes, "Let me repeat myself again. Are you going to eat or let your food get cold?" He said rather sarcastically. She frowned at him, "Thank you for the meal Chef. And no, it's fine." She said before picking up the fork next to her plate and put little pieces of the golden scrambled egg onto the pieces of toast before eating them. "Disgusting... I don't know how it tastes good to do that." Erik sniffed, before getting up and putting his empty plate into the kitchen sink.

Christine rolled her eyes, before going back to her original train of thought. 'That could not have been just a really weird ordinary dream. No ordinary dream is like that. It had to have been real. Why... Why do I doubt myself?' She thought as Erik came back to the table and she continued to eat her delicious breakfast. "So, back to what we were talking about earlier. What was your dream about?" He asked as she swallowed her last piece of toast with egg on it.

"Oh... Just a really weird dream." She replied before giving a small laugh. He frowned, "Alright." Christine looked down at her now empty and cold plate, 'Man... My heart is just going crazy.' She thought as her stomach was filled with the most active butterflies. "Hey, are you alright?" Erik asked. She looked at him, "Yeah I'm fine why?" She replied. Smirking he said, "Oh nothing. But your face is beet red." Rolling her eyes at his quip she turned her attention to the window. "Do you think I can finally go home?" She asked. Erik hesitated, "Well... I don't know. You should check the weather... And your free to stay here as long as you want you know." He blurted out the last part. 'I really don't want her to leave me, not now.' He thought as she focused on him again, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. And Erik, that's really sweet of you, but I miss my family." She replied without knowing that it was hurting him.

"Yeah... I don't blame you there..." He said slowly, his disappointment very visible. Upon noticing this, Christine leaned over and laid her hand over his, "Hey, it's okay. Maybe you can come with me?" She asked. Feeling like his face was on fire he could only nod while staring at her hand over his. 'Oh my... He looks so embarrassed... Ugh, if I try to kiss him on the cheek now it would just get really awkward... What to do now?!' The panicked thought flashed through Christine's mind before she got up suddenly from the table, "Erik, I'm going to go check the weather now. And please for God's sake turn the heat up!" She nagged playfully as she left the kitchen with a shocked Erik sitting at the table, as if he was frozen.

* * *

**Whew! That was a long one! I'm sorry if the grammar is bad or off in some way. And well, I hope you enjoyed it! Please tell me how you liked it in the reviews please! Happy B-Lated Fourth of July! Hahahaha! ~ Lyricalmiracle134**


End file.
